Coming Home
by cardiosurgeons
Summary: Cristina Yang comes back to Grey Sloan Memorial after 5 years to demonstrate her new groundbreaking surgery. Old flames are rekindled. Will she stay or will she leave again?
1. Chapter 1

_Season 15 Episode 24 'Coming Home'[Finale]_

 **Just wanted to remind you all that this is a Crowen story so if you are not fans of them this might not be your cup of tea. This takes place after season 14 so there will be some spoilers. I've also changed a couple of things from season 14.**

 **-Owen never went to visit Teddy in Germany**

 **-Betty doesn't exist**

 **-April still works at Grey Sloan just part time**

Anywho I hope you enjoy this story :)

Buzz was among the surgical staff as they anxiously waited for the announcement Chef Bailey had in store for them. Rumor had it that an old Grey Sloan surgical resident was back to demonstrate and perform a groundbreaking surgery.

"Do you know who the guest surgeon is?" Taryn whispered to Dahlia as they went to grab one of the last remaining seats in the hospital's auditorium.

"Nope, I wish. I hope they're hot!" whispered Dahlia back as Chief Bailey was making her way on stage.

"Quiet!" snapped Bailey as she began preparing her notes.

Immediately the auditorium silenced to the point where you could hear a pin drop.

"Good morning everyone," said Bailey as she pulled up her powerpoint presentation.

"What's this all about?" asked Alex as he sat down and handed Meredith a cup of coffee.

"Apparently an old surgeon of ours is coming back to perform a groundbreaking surgery next week," said Meredith as she sipped the warm coffee.

"Who? Yang? Burke? Torres? They're the only one I could think of that could perform anything *ahem groundbreaking" chuckled Alex.

"Shhhhh!" whispered Maggie as she motioned to Bailey.

"What are you all talking about that is more important than this groundbreaking surgery?! Be quiet and listen before I kick the three of you out of here!" warned Bailey as she glared them.

Alex and Meredith couldn't help but hold in a chuckle. Even after all these years Bailey still scared them.

"As I was saying before getting rudely interrupted AGAIN!" as she eyed the troublemakers who were once her interns.

"The groundbreaking surgery is a silicone heart transplant," said Bailey.

The auditorium was quickly filled with gasps of disbelief and murmurs.

"How is that even possible?!" questioned Amelia. "Has it ever been done?" she asked looking at Maggie the Grey Sloan Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery.

"But it's very experimental...it's only been done in Switzerland," said Maggie looking up at Bailey to see what she had to say.

She was excited to watch a groundbreaking heart surgery even if it sounded nearly impossible.

"Wait...Switzerland?!" exclaimed Owen feeling a flutter in his heart.

"NO WAY! Yang!" exclaimed Alex as he looked at Meredith for confirmation. After all, Meredith was Yang's person.

"I don't know." mused Meredith. "She hasn't told me anything about coming back to Seattle. But she did say she had a surprise in the making." She glanced up at Bailey hopefully.

Bailey smirked as she looked down at the hopeful faces of her surgical staff. She knew how much Yang had meant to them.

"Dr. Karev is right. Our guest surgeon is indeed the 2 time Harper Avery recipient Cristina Yang." replied Bailey.

Applause rang through the auditorium as if Cristina Yang herself was present at that time. Some more excited than others.

Amelia glanced at Owen as she clapped. She wanted to see what his reaction was to his great love coming back to Seattle.

A small smile tugged at Owen's lips at the thought of Cristina coming back after 5 years. He wondered if she missed him the way he missed her. She's just here to perform a surgery he thought she's not going to stay forever. Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit excited to see her again.

"That's it everything, everyone. Thank you for coming," said Bailey as she briskly walked off the stage. There were so many things to be done now that a groundbreaking surgery was going to happen at her hospital the following week.

As Owen got up to leave he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see Amelia staring intensely at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," whispered Amelia as she hurriedly walked away. She could see how his eyes lit up at the mention of Cristina's name there was no denying. Yet she couldn't help but feel heartbroken by the fact that she could never compare to Cristina. Cristina Yang would always be number one in Owen's heart.

Meredith and Alex hurriedly go to their usual gurney seats to facetime Cristina about the news.

*Ring ring ring

Cristina's face pops up on the third ring. She groggily rubs her eyes and exclaims "Mer! It's like 1 am here. I was sleeping!"

"Oops! I forgot about the time difference," replies Meredith. "It's only 4 pm here in Seattle. Anyways, why didn't you tell us you were coming to Seattle next week?!" she asked.

"Yeah Yang we're supposed to tell each other everything!" said Alex

"Chill out evil spawn I wanted it to be a surprise. Marriage made you pushy." chuckles Cristina as she yawns.

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*

"Ugh talk to you soon Cristina I have to go check on my patients." sighed Meredith as she quickly ties her hair up.

"Me too. My stupid interns have better not screwed anything up!" yelled Alex as he ran off. "See you soon Yang!"

 _What did you all think? Leave comments/ suggestions!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm new to using this website to publish stories so it takes time for me to figure things out. It's kinda confusing for me to use especially on a laptop so thank you for being patient. I also wanted to mention that I put the season and an episode to help create a 'timeline' for all of you. But of course my story's chapters won't run as long or as detailed as an episode._**

 _Season 16 Episode 1 "Scared to be lonely"_

The day was finally almost here Cristina thought as she sipped her morning coffee. In a few hours, she would be boarding her plane and off to Seattle. Where her journey really began. As she scanned the picture frames behind her desk she came across a picture of her, Meredith, Izzie, George, and Alex as interns.

"I can't believe that was over a decade ago," she whispered to herself as she thought about her intern days.

Over a decade ago they were all surgical interns. They were at the bottom of the surgical food chain waiting to make an impact. And here she was over a decade later Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at her own fricken hospital. Yet something was missing, something was always missing since she left Seattle.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of ringing. She reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone.

Caller ID: Bailey the Nazi

"Hello?" asked Cristina.

"Dr. Yang just wanted to call and make sure you are still coming today. You have a lot of eager people to please," said Bailey sternly.

"Of course I am Bailey. You don't have to worry," assured Cristina.

"You know I why I worry Yang. You canceled on us last time," replied Bailey.

"I want this time I promise." sighed Cristina as she thought about the last time she had been invited back to Seattle.

*2 years ago flashback*

Cristina stared out the window of her private jet as the pilot announced

"10 minutes and we're leaving!"

I can't do it she thought. I can't see all of them moving on with their lives without me. I can't see him.

Meredith had told her the week before about Owen's wedding and she was shocked, to say the least. Has he really moved on that fast? Without her? She knew it was selfish. She knew it was wrong to think that way. After all, she was the one who left to pursue her dreams. But she couldn't help but feel upset and sad.

She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Bailey.

Bailey picked up immediately. "What is it, Yang? Having second thoughts?"

"Erm no … I mean yes. Bailey, I am so sorry but I can't do this. I uh um have uh a patient in desperate need of my care." uttered Cristina

"Yang is this because of Hunt?" questioned Bailey.

Cristina gulps. It was like Bailey could see right through her. "No Dr. Bailey it isn't. I've moved on. I don't care about him or what he does anymore. It's because of a patient."

"Alright, Yang whatever you say. But just know you owe me. Big. Time." said Bailey softly. She sympathized with Cristina. As this was exactly how she felt when Tucker started dating again. She in a way had felt left behind.

"Ok, Bailey. Talk to you soon," said Cristina as she hastily hung up. Sighs. What was wrong with her.

"Yang you still there?" asked Bailey.

"Huh?" replied Cristina as she realized she was still talking to Bailey.

"We've reserved OR 3 for you to perform the silicone heart transplant in. I've heard that it was your favorite. I want you to be as comfortable as possible coming back to Grey Sloan."

"Wow thank you, Dr. Bailey. I will see you soon," said Cristina as she hung up.

She looked at the time [9:03]. She had exactly 1 hour to kill before she had to board the plane. Perhaps she would read the latest article on the online medical journal she loved so much. Or maybe she should go get some more Switz chocolate for the kids. But, her mind kept on wandering back to how nervous she was to go back to Seattle. This would be her first time in 5 years. She had avoided Seattle in the last 5 years. So much so that whenever she and Meredith met up it would be anywhere but Seattle.

As she stared outside to the astonishing view she thought to herself 'I got this, I'm only there for a week.'

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

Knocks at her door interrupted her train of thought.

"Come on in!" yelled Cristina as Shane Ross opened the door.

"Dr. Yang? The board wants to talk to you before we leave," said Shane as he looked amusingly at Cristina looking annoyed.

"What!? I have to leave soon. Can't they talk to me in a week when I get back?" objected Cristina as she went to put on her lab coat.

"Nope. They said now." Shane replied as he held the door open for her as she stomped through.

As she walked briskly to the boardroom she wondered what on earth was the huge emergency.

She had to leave really soon and she knew how long these 'meetings' could take.

She opened the door to see all the board members were already there seated, waiting for her.

"Dr. Yang, please sit down this will only take a few minutes," said Dr. Fury as he gestured to the empty seat across from him.

"As we were talking about expanding the Klausman Institute to perhaps North America in our previous meeting. We were all thinking that now is the time to expand." Dr. Fury said as he looked at her.

"What now? Don't you think we're jumping into decisions too rapidly? Like what are we going to do?" Cristina asked as she played with her watch.

"Now is a perfect time. The majority of the hospitals in North America are own by The Harper Avery Foundation. And because of the recent scandal, a lot of the hospitals would be sold. We've heard that your old hospital will be one of them."

"Oh. Were you thinking of buying that particular one?" asked Cristina.

"Yes. And we thought we would seize the opportunity since you are already going there. You could extend your trip from a week to 3."

"That way we would have a chance to check out all the hospitals in that area that are being sold," added Dr. Nguyen

"We? It's just me and Dr. Ross that are going."

"Ah, yes. But the Board will be joining you on this trip in a week."

"What? No. You will not come to Seattle, to the place I used to work and disrupt it with 15 board members trying to take over it. It is still a hospital." said Cristina

"What do you propose then Dr. Yang?" asked Dr. Fury

"Only two Board members will join me on the trip a week from now. And that's it. Two. Now if you all excuse me I have a jet to board. Have a lovely day." said Cristina as she stormed out.

All this time she was trying to avoid Grey Sloan. Avoid Seattle. And now she's not only coming back she's coming back to buy it? That means that there are certain people she can't avoid forever.

'Ugh,' she thought to herself as she boards the jet.

"How was the meeting Boss?" asked Shane smirking.

"It was fine. Just fine."

Pilot: 5 minutes and we're leaving!

"Last chance to bail Dr. Yang," said Shane.

"No. I'm not bailing, not this time. I already promised Bailey. Besides this trip to Seattle is especially important to us. We'll actually be there for 3 weeks instead of one."

"Are you sure you can handle it? Considering you bailed last time."

"Yes, I can handle it, Shane. Can you stop doubting me?!" exclaimed Cristina. Why on earth were Shane and Bailey doubting her?

"What would you guys like to drink?" asked an attendant.

"Just water for me," replied Shane.

"Me too. Actually, can I get some tequila?" asked Cristina. This was going to be a long ride she needed something comforting.

"Of course. Coming right up!" said the attendant as she walked away

12 hours later- Seattle Washington

"Ahh we're finally here," mumbled Cristina the jet ride was smooth yet draining.

"Are you staying at the Hilton hotel with me?" asked Shane as he found the chauffeur the hospital had rented.

"Nope, I'm staying with Mer at her frat house. We haven't had a good dance party in ages," replied Cristina.

"Is that what girls do have dance parties?"

"Only the cool ones." laughed Cristina.

"Here is our first stop. Would you like me to help you with the luggage?" asked the driver.

"No thank you. I should be fine," replied Cristina as she grabbed her suitcase. "See you dopey!"

"Ahahah see you Dr. Yang!" replied Shane. Even after all these years she still called him dopey. The nickname just stuck.

Cristina fumbled with her purse as she looked for the keys.

"Fuck where is it?" cursed Cristina.

It was 12 am and she didn't want to bother Mer. Screw it she just wanted to sleep. She went ahead and rang the doorbell.

*Ding* *Dong*

The door quickly opened to the face of Amelia Shepherd. Owen's wife or ex-wife she didn't even know anymore.

"Oh hi. Come on in," said Amelia nervously.

 ** _That's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave me any questions, suggestions and comments you may have._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! The writing process takes me about an hour or two depending if I'm watching Greys while I'm writing :P. But the editing and transferring it to has stretched that hour. I don't know why but when I transfer it from Google Docs (where I write it, just to have a safe personal copy) all the things I've italicize and stuff tend to disappear. And this honestly frustrates me a lot so if you have any tips or suggestions on how I can fix this or improve my writing feel free to message me or comment!_**

 ** _Chapter 3 took longer for me to write because I was busy from studying for exams. But also, I took time off just to research each individual character a bit because I wanted to stay true to them. But I hope it was worth the wait!_**

Season 16 episode 2 'Friends'

"Wheres Mered-"

"Cristina!" yelled Meredith as she ran down the stairs to hug her person whom she hasn't seen in months.

They laughed at each other and hugged for what seemed forever.

"Um, I'm going to leave now. Nice meeting you Cristina," said Amelia awkwardly as she went up the stairs.

"Wait, she lives with you now in your frat house? I thought it was temporary," said Cristina as she went to lie down on Meredith's couch.

"Yeah, it was. But she lives here now with me, Maggie, and the kids after her and Owen split.

"Oh." Something about his name made her heart flutter even after all these years. Why did he still have some sort of effect on her? No. This cannot happen.

"I think I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired. We'll catch up in the morning." said Cristina as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Ok goodnight, " said Meredith as she went to turn off the lights. She could feel that Cristina still had some feelings for Owen. She knew that for sure after all, she was her person.

 _The next morning_

"Aunty Tinaaaa wake uppppp!" screamed Zola as she jumped on Cristina.

"Hey, Zozo. said Cristina softly as she got up to give Zola a hug. "I've missed you so much! Look at you, all grown up!"

"I know. I wake up earlier the Mommy sometimes too!" responded Zola proudly.

"Wow, Zola! But you have to get as much sleep as you can now it's rare when you're a surgeon."

"I know but there is always coffee to have my back!" said Zola.

Wow, Zola is really smart for her age Cristina thought. She's never heard an 8-year-old talk about coffee before.

"Um..hi," said Maggie as she entered the living room. "I don't mean to interrupt you Dr. Yang but I made you coffee this morning."

"Why thank you, Maggie. You can call me Cristina. We're not at a hospital."

"Oh wow, you still remember me?" asked Maggie as she started brushing Zola's hair.

"Of course I do. Meredith talks about you plus, I was the one that interviewed you."

"Wow, I didn't think you would remember me. And may I say, one of my favorite articles of yours is your Ex Vivo Lung Perfusion to Rehabilitate Marginal Lungs for Use in Transplantation. It was truly amazing."

"Thank you. But I can't take all the credit. When you have the resources at the tip of your finger, it sparks a hunger in you try anything and everything. That was one of my successful experiments." replied Cristina.

"Cristina! Why are you up so early? It's only 7 am!" exclaims Meredith.

"Ask Zola," says Cristina as she stifled a yawn.

As Meredith looks at Zola questioningly. She giggles.

"I was just being responsible," says Zola as she shrugs and skips away happily with Maggie in hand.

"So what time do you want to go to the hospital?"

"In about an hour or so I need to get ready and text Shane," responds Cristina as she gets up.

"Shane? Dopey?" asks Meredith.

"I know what you are thinking and no! Dopey was a one-time thing." laughs Cristina as she drags her suitcase up the stairs.

"Okay, Cristina!" teases Meredith as she walks into the kitchen to 'make' some breakfast.

"So how long is Cristina staying in Seattle?" asked Amelia as she munches on her morning cereal.

"I think only a week or so. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering," replied Amelia nonchalantly. After hearing Cristina would only be here for a week brought some sort of relief to her. She knew that she had told Owen that he married a tumor. And that she was a different person. But now she was beginning to fall back in love with him. She definitely didn't want an old flame to stand in the way of them, especially Cristina.

She's always thought the one that she should be worried about is Teddy but it has always been Cristina. She just never noticed. From the proud smiles, he would get from reading about her accomplishments, to how sometimes he would just talk about her fondly as if she's been on his mind. But then again they haven't seen each other for 5 years and Cristina was only staying for a week. A long week, but not forever.

"Good morning!" said Cristina as she walked into the kitchen all dressed and ready to go.

 _She was wearing a flowy short sleeved v-neck emerald green top with a black blazer and matching black pants and pumps. Her hair was in a low bun and the only make up she had on was red lipstick._

"Don't you look nice," remarked Meredith as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm just trying to leave a good impression Mer," responds Cristina as she rolls her eyes.

"I know," smirks Meredith. "We should leave now Alex is waiting at the hospital! I'll see you all outside as she quickly glances at Maggie and Amelia.

"C'mon let's go ZoZo," says Cristina sweetly as she picks Zola up.

The ride to the hospital consisted of Cristina and Meredith cracking up to their inside jokes and what seemed to be their secret language. While Amelia, Zola, and Maggie sat there confused, to say the least.

As Cristina got out of the car it finally struck her what she was about to do. Who she was about to meet.

"Ok, Maggie can you take Zola to daycare? Cristina and I are going in," said Meredith.

"I'll go with them!" replied Amelia.

"Byee Aunty Tina!" shouts Zola as the three of them walk away.

Cristina lets out a breath. "Let's go!"

As she walks into the hospital for the first time in 5 years she is filled with a sense of nostalgia.

It's like 10 years worth of memories go through her mind all at once.

"Are you good here?" asks Meredith. "I need to check up on my patients. Alex will meet us during the break."

"Yeah, I'm good. You go ahead. See you around." says Cristina as she takes a look at all the familiar faces. Yet mixed in there were some unfamiliar faces too.

"Incoming Trauma! Follow me! All hands on deck! Someone page Pierce NOW!" yells a voice.

That voice, Owen's. She hasn't heard his voice in 5 years, almost 2000 days. Yet it still made her feel warm inside.

"She can't come, sir! She's caught up with a patient emergency."

"Dammit!" curses Owen. "How about Web-"

"Dr. Hunt! Perhaps I could assist?" asks Cristina as she approaches Owen.

"Cristina? Wow, you're here. Um. Wow. It's been a long time. Wow. Um." stammers Owen as he sees her. She's still so beautiful just as he remembered. Her hair was up just the way he liked it. Why did it have to be up? Not that he was complaining.

"Dr. Hunt? The ambulance is one minute away. Who do you want me to page?" asks a nurse.

"Oh yes. Um, get Dr. Yang some scrubs, please. She's assisting." replies Owen as he looks at Cristina.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt," says Cristina as she follows the nurse. Well, that went well she thought. Besides Owen's stammering. But he was always cute when he's slow.

"Here you go Dr. Yang." said the nurse as she handed Cristina some navy scrubs. "We also have your old ID card here for you."

"Wow, ok, thank you," said Cristina as she stared at her younger self. So much has changed since then. She has changed. And so did everyone around her.

As she exited the room in her scrubs she almost ran into Dr. Bailey.

"Dr. Yang! You're here already?! How come you didn't come to my office?" questioned Bailey immediately.

"Dr. Bailey I was, but there was an incoming trauma. Dr. Pierce was caught up in an emergency and a cardio resident was needed."

"Ah ok then. Just please, stop by my office once you're done and we'll go through the presentation slides for tonight," said Bailey.

"For sure Dr. Bailey," responded Cristina as she went to take a look at the ER board. Hmm not much going on today she thought. Time to find Owen.

As she turned around she spotted Owen making notes and talking to Amelia. I better not interrupt she thought as she grabbed a yellow disposable isolation gown and walked to the ER entrance.

"Any good cases today Owen?" asked Amelia.

"Not sure yet. They're just coming in," replied Owen hastily. "Listen I got to go. See you later Amelia."

Amelia watched as he abruptly left. Why was he acting so weird she thought. He seemed cold and distant towards her today.

As Cristina reached to tie the string on her gown she felt a pair of large hands on her back already fastening it. She turned to see a pair of electric blue eyes staring back at her.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt," said Cristina softly just as the ambulance pulled up.

Nicole jumped out and grabbed a gurney. "You all are in for a real treat," she said as she opened the ambulance doors.

"Holy Shi-."

 _ **That's a wrap for Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed! So Cristina and Owen finally met after 5 years what do you all think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! So sorry for the super long wait but, as I mentioned before the end of my school year was approaching along with exams which kept me super busy. So I hope you all understand. Please continue commenting and leaving me your suggestions as I am open to almost everything at this moment. I only have rough ideas where I want this story to go feel free to comment what you would like to see :)!**_

 _Season 16 Episode 3 'Hold on'_

Gasps and murmurs quickly follow them as Cristina, Owen along with other paramedics wheel a tub into the ER. Cristina stifled a laugh as she recalled an almost identical case occurring in her early resident years.

As Owen questioned the patient, she went to the reception desk and said: "Please page Bailey and Webber they're going to want to see this."

"Holy shi-" exclaimed Alex Karev as he walked into the ER. "First day back Yang and you already have a great case."

"Jealous Evil Spawn?"

"I missed you for like 5 minutes and now I realized I shouldn't have."

"Awhh come here," said Cristina as she pulled Alex in for a hug. "I missed you too just a little though.

"What was so urgent about a trauma case that I have to see?!" yelled Bailey. "Holy! Andrew Langston?!"

"Who's Andrew? I'm Anthony" groaned the guy stuck in the tub of cement.

"No, no this is exactly like the Andrew Langston case."

"What's that?" asked Owen.

"A patient of ours in the earlier days with an identical case. We need to get this boy out of this."

"Help me out please," moaned Anthony in pain.

The doors of the room quickly banged open as Richard Webber scurried in. "You called?! Oh my goodness, we have another Andrew on our hands." He had once thought a case like Andrew's would be once in a lifetime yet here he was staring at a guy sitting in a tub of cement.

"Why son? Why," asked Webber as he put on some surgical gloves. "Someone page Shephard we probably need an extra pair of hands and a neuro consult."

"It was for Youtube," sighs Anthony. "I just wanted the views or maybe go viral?"

"Youtube? Is that like the Tweeter thing?" asked Richard.

"What? No." gasps Anthony. "I don't feel so good. It's getting harder to be-at-he."

"Ok people we need to get this boy out of here. ASAP! We do not have much time. We saved Andrew we're going to save him too." said Bailey sternly.

"I'm here! What's the rush? Oh! Oh shit." whispered Amelia as she laid eyes on Anthony.

"Shepherd, I need you to make sure Anthony doesn't have any brain injuries just in case," said Bailey as she chipped away another chunk of cement away.

"I'm dying. I'm dying, aren't I?" asked Anthony as he gasped in pain.

"Anthony, that word's not allowed anymore. I'm banning that word from your vocabulary," said Bailey as she recalled herself saying those exact same words over a decade ago. Oh, how times have changed.

As the doctors silently worked on chipping away bits and pieces of the cement off of Anthony's body Bailey couldn't help but notice how stressed out Anthony had become.

"Anthony talk to me. I need you to remain calm honey. What do you want to become when you grow up?" asked Bailey as she looked at Anthony concerningly.

"I want to become an interviewer. I'm kinda nosy like that," said Anthony as he winced in pain.

"Why don't you interview one of us to keep your mind off of things."

"Um ok," said Anthony as he scanned the room to take a look at all his doctors finding which one to interview first. As he looked around his eyes stopped on the doctor with possibly the most beautiful head of hair he's ever seen. It was up but he could see how beautiful her curls were. She looked so content working in the ER. It was like she was made for it.

"Her," he said as he nodded towards Cristina. "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh ok um," said Cristina shocked that this patient seemed to pick her of all people. I'm Doctor Cristina Yang, I'm a Cardiothoracic surgeon in Zurich, Switzerland.

"Wait, Yang as in THE Yang method that everyone is talking about? What are you doing here?"

"Well Grey Sloan or Seattle Grace back in the day was where I did my internship and Doctor Bailey here asked me to come back and demonstrate."

"Was it hard moving across the ocean for a job?" asked Anthony curiously.

"Hard? Yes, it was hard at first. Leaving all my friends and colleagues was especially hard. I had so many good memories made here but it was time for me to leave. There were things I needed to move on from," said Cristina as she avoided Owen's gaze.

Was she talking about him? About them? Owen thought as he watched her carefully avoid his gaze.

Across the room, Amelia watched as Owen looked at Cristina as she talked about herself completely enchanted. Did she lose him already? Cristina Yang has been here barely a day and Owen was slowly but surely following back in love with her.

"But being a surgeon like you do you have the time for things like love?" asked Anthony curiously. He had always been curious about how doctor even has love lives.

"Surprisingly, we do have time." laughed Cristina as she thought about the number of surgeons that hook up within the hospital.

"Oh really? Are you married?" questioned Anthony further. Interviewing Dr. Yang was really helping him take his mind off of the pain. It gave him a distraction and something else to think about.

"Anthony, why don't we stop talking about Dr. Yang's love life why don't you interview someone else," said Bailey hastily as she began to notice the tension in the room. How ironic it was that both of Dr. Hunt's ex-wifes are present in the same room at the same time.

Hmm, thought Anthony. Why did Dr. Bailey stop him? These were just common questions that interviewers would ask. Did it have anything to do with the ginger-haired doctor that kept on sneaking looks over at Dr. Yang?

As the hours slowly progress breathing was becoming harder and harder.

"We're almost done, Anthony. We just need to remove this chest piece," said Bailey as she looked up to check on Anthony.

"I...I...can't breathe," coughed out Anthony as he passed out.

"No, no, no he's going into cardiac arrest!" yelled Cristina. "I need the defibrillator. Now!"

"Here," said Owen as he handed her the paddles. His hands grazed by hers causing a shock to run through her body. It was as if their skin was longing for each other's touch.

"Ok. Charge to 100! Clear!"

"No, no, no, Anthony you have to fight you have to fight! You hear me fight!" says Bailey as she watches anxiously.

"Charge to 150! Clear!" said Cristina as she watched the heartbeat come back to life on the monitor. "That was close. Would be best to get him into surgery as fast as possible."

"That was too close," said Amelia shocked that Cristina was able to revive him.

"Yeah," replied Cristina as she took off her surgical gown and gloves and left. She needed space away from everyone. Space to think.

Before she knew it she was back in the all too familiar vent room. Of all the rooms in the world, this room was the only one that could help calm her down. This room helped her think.

Why did she feel all warm inside when Owen's hand touched hers for a fraction of a second? Why did she still feel this way it's been five years. But five long years of longing for someone who could complete her like he did. In those five years, she's only had two serious boyfriends both who were passionate about their job and never wanted kids. Yet something was missing, something was always missing since him.

 _Clicks_

As soon as she heard the door open she knew it was him. This had been their place.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Owen as he quietly stood behind Cristina.

"No it's fine, this is your place anyways. I was just leaving," said Cristina as she walked towards the door.

"Wait," said Owen as reached for her arm and pulled her back. "Wait, just wait."

Suddenly a gush of wind blew up causing Cristina to laugh with just pure joy. Seeing her laugh Owen couldn't help but smile. She rarely laughed out loud but when she did her laughter could light up a room.

He gently cupped her face and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. He would always get lost in her eyes. It was like he could stare into them forever and never get tired.

As they stood there for what could be eternity contently looking into each other's eyes a series of beeps quickly interrupt them.

"Um sorry," said Owen as he hastily removed his hands from cupping Cristina's face.

"I have to go, Bailey paged," said Cristina as she quickly left the room. Leaving Owen alone in his thoughts.

As she left the vent room she reached up and touched her warm cheek. Where a moment ago Owen's hands were.

"Cristina! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Meredith as she walked up to Cristina.

"We had another Andrew Langston type case all morning."

"I heard but you finished over an hour ago!"

"Oh, I was in the vent room," said Cristina.

"With who? Owen?" asked Meredith.

"Listen I have to go Bailey just paged me," said Cristina as she walked away smirking.

"Cristina Yang you can't avoid me forever!" shouts Meredith

"What's the vent room?" asks Amelia as she walks by.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," says Meredith hastily as she turns to leave. The last thing she would want was for there to be a fight between Cristina and Amelia.

"Oh, Dr. Yang there you are!"

 ** _There you have it, Chapter 4! What do you guys think of it? For me when I imagine Cristina and Owen coming back to each other I always imagine them slowly easing into the relationship. I've always imagined them being unsure of it first and trying to avoid it particularly on Cristina's part. So this will be one hell of a ride! Keep commenting!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 5 for ya! I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I worked especially hard on this chapter as I wanted to capture everyone's emotions to the best that I could. I also wanted to take extra time to write this and not rush it because I feel like this chapter was a very important 'time' for Owen and Cristina.**_

 _ **Before we begin, I just wanted to clear some stuff up. Although, I would very much like it for Owen and Cristina to be together right away. I feel like it is not very realistic given the fact that they haven't seen each other face to face for**_ **SIX** ** _years. Hence why I have chosen to not put them together. Just not yet :). I hope you all can respect that._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Don't forget to comment and favourite this!_**

* * *

 _Season 16 Episode 4 'Better Now'_

" _Oh, Dr. Yang there you are!"_ exclaimed Bailey. "We need to reschedule the Yang method to tomorrow afternoon as we've run out of time for today."

"Sounds good Dr. Bailey, anything else you need from me? I was going to head out," replied Cristina.

"See you tomorrow Dr. Yang," nodded Dr. Bailey as she watched Cristina leave the room.

As Cristina left Bailey's office she spotted Meredith checking her charts across the hall.

"Mer!" yelled Cristina as she ran to Meredith across the hall.

"Woah! Don't you have a surgery demonstration to prep for?" asked Meredith.

"Nope! Rescheduled to tomorrow, there's not enough time today. So, you want to hit up Joe's tonight?"

"Like the good old times? Heck yeah! Let me text Maggie first to watch the kids. Meet me in the front in 30?"

"Ok great!" replied Cristina as she went to grab a change of clothes.

* * *

As she stepped out in the fresh rainy Seattle air she couldn't help but think about all those late nights she used to spend at Joe's drowning down tequila shots. Oh, how simple her life once was. Nowadays she would be lucky just to have a night off to herself.

"Cristina! Let's get going!" yells Meredith as she links her arm in Cristina giggling as they cross the street.

"Yang! Grey! Wait up!" calls Alex as he jogs up next to them.

"Evil Spawn where's your wife?" asks Cristina. "I can't believe you've found another someone that would put up with you."

"Shut up, Yang." laughs Alex as he takes a seat at the booth. "One beer please."

"Sounds good Alex!" replied Joe as he grabbed a beer bottle and handed it to Alex.

How about you-? Cristina Yang? I haven't seen you here in years! I heard you moved to Switzerland." said Joe shocked.

"I did, I'm just here to demonstrate the Yang method," replied Cristina grinning. Of all the bars she has been to Joe's will always be her favorite.

"Well, it's good to have you back Yang! After you left those two stopped coming here as often." said Joe as he nodded towards Meredith and Alex. "What would you two like to drink?

"We'll have some tequila shots please!"

"Lot's of it!" giggles Meredith.

"Sounds good! First round is on the house!" said Joe as he poured some tequila.

Before they knew it the bar was in full swing. Filled with doctors and interns spread out among the dimly lit area as the loud music playing in the background got everyone up on their feet dancing.

Owen entered the bar after another long eventful day at work. His mom was watching Leo that night so it was his first night off in a long time. He slowly made his way to the front of the bar careful not to make any eye contact with anyone as he wanted to be left alone in his thoughts.

"Dr. Hunt! What can I get for you? The usual?" asked Joe from behind the bar.

"Yup, single malt scotch please."

"Rough day?" asked Joe as he began pouring Owen's newfound favorite drink.

"Definitely," said Owen as he took a sip of the strong drink.

The music started pumping and people started to dance as Owen stood up to find a seat in the back away from everyone else.

Alone and away from the crowd he began reflecting on how eventful the day had been. From the boy stuck in the cement to Cristina coming back. Today had been one heck of a day.

Her coming back was the best and worst surprise he could have possibly gotten. He had been trying to forget her ever since she left. Trying to erase her from his memories. But every time he saw her face on television or a magazine all the memories come rushing back. It was like he could never stop loving her even if he tried.

She was still just as beautiful as he remembered. The way she walked into the ER just radiating confidence. The way her curls looked in bun showing off her neck. The look of contentment on her face while in the ER. She was just so beautiful.

"MER! I love this song!" screamed Cristina as she dragged Meredith onto the dance floor.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice. Even at a packed bar, he could still distinguish her voice after all these years.

He watched amusingly as Cristina and Meredith danced their hearts out to Beyoncé's hit 'Run the World'.

"Is that the Cristina Yang on the dance floor?" mumbled an intern to his friends.

"Yeah, I think so. I heard she's back to demonstrate the Yang method." replied his friend.

"Wow, she's hot! Look those hips move!"

Hearing an intern talk about Cristina's body made him mad. His hands soon turned into fists as he eyed down the intern.

As Cristina was dancing she noticed Owen sitting alone in the back.

"I'll be right back, Mer. I'm going to talk to Owen he looks lonely," said Cristina as she stopped dancing and walked towards Owen.

"Cristina Yang I'm watching you!" replied Meredith as she watched Cristina leave and walked towards Owen. She hoped for both of their sakes they both make wise decisions and not go back to their old habits.

"Hey!" said Cristina as she walked up to Owen.

"Hey-y, how are you doing?" stammered Owen. _Goddamit_ he thought. Talking to her still left him breathless.

"Not bad, you?"

"I'm doing ok, just tired."

"Well, you should come to join us," Christina said as she gestured towards the dance floor where Meredith stood with Alex staring at Owen.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, Owen," said Cristina as she looked at him pleadingly. One look at her eyes and he knew he couldn't say no.

"Ok…" said Owen reluctantly as he drowned the rest of his drink down and went to join Meredith and Alex by the bar.

Soon Meredith and Cristina were drowning shots after shots and giggling at each other while Owen and Alex sat back and watched amusingly.

"I haven't seen Meredith this happy in a long time," noted Owen as he watched her and Cristina dancing.

"Yeah, she's finally got her person back even for just a while. Those two understand each other better than they understand themselves. It's amazing."

"They are the ' _Twisted Sisters_ '," replied Owen as he thought of the nickname he and Derek had for Meredith and Christina.

"Listen, Jo is waiting for me, so I gotta get going. I trust you to keep an eye on Cristina _and_ Meredith," said Alex as he put on his leather jacket and finished his beer.

"Don't worry, I got them," replied Owen as Alex waved and exited the bar.

Owen averted his gaze towards the dance floor where Cristina was shaking her hips along with Meredith to a pop song. He used every ounce of self-control he had in him not to get up and grab her around her waist like he used too. Right where her skin would peek out in between her jeans and her tank top. He would have killed just to grab her by her waist right now and bury his face in her curls.

But he couldn't. Well, not anymore. And that killed him a bit inside. It killed him that he couldn't touch her, feel her, and love her the way he wanted. Because she wasn't his to love anymore.

Before he knew it he had spent two hours watching Cristina and Meredith dance. Well, mostly Cristina.

"It's time for us to leave! Come on, I'll drive you two."

"Ok, Mr. Badass." giggled Cristina as she and Meredith stumbled out of the bar clinging onto each other. Arms hooked tightly around one another as the tried to walk to Owen's truck.

"I got you," said Owen as he grabbed onto their shoulders and guided them into his truck.

The whole five-minute ride consisted of Cristina and Meredith giggling and talking in what seemed a different language. Their language.

"Ladies, this is your stop," said Owen as he parked in front of Meredith's house.

"Ahaha thanks Ohhen!" slurred Meredith as hopped off and walked towards her house.

"Cristina? It's your stop."

"I-I-I k-know," whispered Cristina as she brought her chocolate brown eyes to meet his cerulean blue eyes to meet his.

"I've missed you," said Owen as he gently caressed her face.

"I've missed you too," admitted Cristina as laid her head on his shoulder. Owen brought a hand up to smooth over the curls that he hasn't touched in what was 6 years but seemed like forever. Together they the sat in his truck, taking in the comfort of each other's embrace.

"Owen?" yelled Amelia as she peered out from the front door.

Startled, they both quickly got their hands off of each other as Amelia walked up towards the truck.

"Hey Amelia," said Cristina as she climbed down from Owen's truck and slowly made her way to the front door shivering. She hadn't realized how toasty and warm being in his embrace was.

"How have you been?" asked Owen as Amelia climbed into his truck and sat where Cristina was just sitting.

"Okay, I guess. So, you and Cristina huh?"

"What? No! If anything we're just friends." said Owen. That was a lie. He and Cristina could never be friends. It was the last thing he would want them to be. Just friends.

"Oh, ok," replied Amelia not entirely believing him. "Meet me at lunch tomorrow?

"Sure…"

"See you!" said Amelia as she reached up to give Owen a peck on the cheek.

 _Sure they weren't exclusive but they've gotten closer again. And Owen and Cristina are just friends. Right?_ Amelia thought as she made her way into the house.

On the way back to his house Owen's mind was exploding. He realized he has never stopped loving Cristina Yang, and he never will. She was what kept his heart beating.

* * *

 ** _There you have it! Chapter 5!_**

 ** _I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter! Go comment your suggestions/questions!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for being MIA and not posting for a month but I've been really busy with summer school. I hope you all can understand. So here's an extra long chapter! But now that I'm back I will try my very best to update regularly for you all.**_

 _ **I only have a rough idea as to what is going to happen next so please feel free to comment and PM me your suggestions.**_

 ** _Starting from this chapter I am going to begin adding my very own filler characters into the story. This is because it's hard for me to write about the current interns when I know so little about them (they've only been on screen for a season and couple seconds per episode)._**

 ** _Shoutout to my bestie for helping me edit!_**

 _ ***To the person who asked if Crowen will end up together* Of course they will! This is a Crowen story after all. But it might take some time. As they haven't seen each other in over five years. So I want them to slowly ease into to it. It's more realistic this way.**_

* * *

 _Season 16 Episode 5 'There for You'_

The throbbing pain in the back of her head was all Cristina could focus on as she woke up in a daze. She rolled over and checked the time, secretly impressed that she managed to wake up before lunch. 11:03 am isn't bad for having a hangover from hell.

She quickly went to her suitcase in search of the I.V fluids and aspirins she had stashed before getting on the plane to Seattle. Between her, Meredith and their love for partying, she knew she going to suffer some killer hangovers.

"That's so much better," she whispered in satisfaction as she quickly removed the needle from her vein. "All I need is some coffee and I'm set."

She nearly jumped as she heard two sharp knocks on the door. After sliding on some clothes for the day, she sighs.

"Come on, in."

"Good morning Cristina," smiles Amelia. "I've made you an iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, with sugar-free syrup, and light ice."

"Erm thank you?" stammered Cristina, confused due to the fact that she has never heard of a drink with such a long name. As she took a sip it felt like she was just drinking sugar. It was disgusting. She quickly gulped down the drink and strained a smile.

"That was really good." grimaced Cristina as she got a wave of the aftertaste. "Thanks."

"No problem, it's my specialty," replied Amelia as she left the room.

'I knew she hated me.' mused Cristina, downing a glass of water in hopes to get the foul taste out of her mouth.

The shrill ringtone of her phone went off and without much of a glance to the device, Cristina picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Yang, it's me. I'm here at Grey Sloan setting up in OR 3. When are you arriving?" asked Shane.

"I'll be there in like 30 minutes."

"Okay. Goodbye, Dr. Yang."

"You're up already?" asks Meredith, at the door yawning.

"Yeah, today's the big day," replied Cristina as she quickly threw some of her belongings into her purse.

"Are you nervous?"

"Ha! No. I'm a cardio god. I have magic hands," smiles Cristina as she wiggles her fingers at Meredith.

"Ok cardio god, let's go. I'm driving," replies Meredith as she starts heading out with Cristina in tow.

The surgeons quickly climb into Meredith's van with Amelia, Maggie and Zola already sitting there and waiting.

"Aunty Tina!" shouts Zola as she reaches forward to hug Cristina.

"Hey Zozo," replies Cristina smiling warmly at Zola.

"Big day today," remarks Maggie. "Yang, I was wondering if I could scrub in today. I want to see the method up close."

"Of course Maggie. I was also thinking of letting an intern watch the surgery up close… maybe even do some suctioning. Can you name a deserving one?"

"Wow, Dr. Yang that's really nice of you. And yeah, Lianne Barnes. She's a new transfer from Seattle Pres. but she has so much potential. She reminds me of you."

"Barnes it is."

* * *

"I can't believe it's my second day back here," says Cristina as she and Meredith enter Grey Sloan.

"I know. It's your big day," remarks Meredith as she grabs her charts and quickly glances through them. "When is your surgery? So I can clear my schedule and watch."

"It's at 1 pm. It should take 5 hours with complications."

"Can't wait! I have to go check on my patients. See you!" replied Meredith. She scrambled away once she saw Owen approaching Cristina.

"Hey," said Owen as he drew closer to Cristina, who was standing alone and looking at her schedule.

"Hello."

"So, um I-I-I heard you have the Yang method demonstration today," stammered Owen.

"Yeah, at 1 pm."

"Oh, I'll come watch."

"You don't have to," replied Cristina quicker than she probably should of.

"No, but I want to. Good luck today," said Owen as he turned around and left leaving Cristina dazed.

'Well that was nice of him' thought Cristina as she headed up to OR 3 to get ready.

She quickly got changed into the navy blue scrubs and tied her mane back into a bun. Just the way she liked it, up and away from her face.

As she walked into OR 3 it was like she never left. Everything was still the same, down to the smell of disinfectant they use to clean the OR rooms. Everything was the same yet different.

An obnoxiously loud thud interrupted Cristina's thoughts and she averted her eyes to the floor, where an intern lay sprawled on all fours.

"Oh s-sorry Dr. Yang, I should watch where I'm going," said the intern hastily as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Who are you?" asked Cristina curiously.

"I'm Lianne. Barnes. I'm an intern," replied Lianne stupidly as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Well Clumsy, why don't you go stand over there. Get out of the way and try not to hurt anyone."

"Scaring interns already Dr. Yang?" asked Shane as he wheeled in the silicone heart.

"Well I have to decimate an intern every so often, it's not rocket science. Will you two stop interrupting me so that I could rehearse the surgery in peace?" retorted Cristina as people started trickling into the gallery.

Cristina quickly walked over to the operating table where she closed her eyes and imagined the patient lying there. She can see the scrub nurse handing her the scalpel as she reaches to make an 8-inch incision in the chest.

Up in the gallery everyone watches in awe as Cristina proceeds to go through the surgery in her head. With every hand gesture, her hands weave in and out gracefully.

"Wow, it's like she can picture everything in her mind," Levi remarked as he watched captivatingly at Cristina.

"She truly is the cardio god," mused Dahlia.

"I hope that we can be a tenth of her when we become surgical residents," said Casey.

Sitting in the front Meredith couldn't help but smile proudly at her best friend. Watching Cristina now, she could tell that this was exactly what she was meant to do. She looked so content and peaceful in the OR.

"Hey," whispered Amelia as she sat down next to Meredith. Whom was fixated on Owen's ex-wife practicing the surgery?

She had to constantly remind herself that Cristina was just merely a figment of Owen's past and nothing more. Who would have guessed by the way those two looked at each other. She knew in her heart that Owen and she were the ones meant to be together. Cristina was just an obstacle. Right?

"Hey," replied Meredith still not looking at Amelia, instead her eyes stayed glued on Cristina.

"So I-"

"Shhh. It's starting," whispered Meredith as she motioned to Cristina who was putting on the yellow isolation gown and watching the patient being wheeled in.

Down in the OR, Cristina smiled as she saw her patient.

"Hey there Brian," she said smiling down at the 19-year-old.

"Hi Dr. Yang," replied Brian nervously. "I'll be ok right?"

"Don't worry Brian. I will try my very best."

"She is the very best," said Shane, grinning beside Cristina.

"Ok, before we begin here is everyone who will be helping me. Just so you'll feel safe. This is Dr. Ross, Dr. Pierce, and Dr. Barnes," said Cristina as she gestured towards everyone.

"Okay, Brian. Are you ready for the anesthesia?" asked Maggie.

"Yes," said Brian as he nodded nervously.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to count backward for me. Starting from ten," said Maggie as she placed the mask over Brian's face.

"Ten, nine, eight, seve-.," said Brian as he quickly dozed off.

"Ok kids, let's get started," said Cristina as she took a second to breathe in calmly. She always loved taking her time beforehand to truly appreciate what she set out to do.

"Scalpel," Cristina said as she opened her palm in which Bohkee quickly handed her the instrument.

Everyone held their breath as they watched Cristina make the first cut. Blood soon started to flow out of the incision.

Cristina glanced at Clumsy than Ross then Clumsy again who were both watching her intently.

"Dopey, suction," ordered Cristina as she pictured Barnes falling flat on her face again.

As Shane suctioned, Cristina proceeded to cut the breastbone in half.

"Dr. Pierce, we're ready for you, " said Cristina as she nodded towards the bypass machine.

Maggie then handed Cristina the tubes, who inserted them into Brian's chest.

"Time to remove the heart," mumbled Cristina as she gently removed the diseased tissue and handed it to Barnes who looked on in shock.

"T-thank you," said Lianne as she marveled at the old heart.

"What are you waiting for Barnes? Into the metal bowl," replied Cristina not even looking up.

"Oh right," said Lianne as she reluctantly placed the heart into the bowl.

"Here you go Dr. Yang," said Shane as he carefully handed Cristina the silicone organ.

Up in the gallery, everyone leaned forward to get a better look at the manufactured muscle in all of its glory.

"Wow, that's amazing!" squealed Dahlia.

"I can't believe we all have the opportunity to witness history in the making," replied Taryn, who looked almost hypnotized.

"Dr. Yang is such an incredible surgeon."

"She truly is," said a voice behind them. Causing everyone to turn around.

"Dr. H-hunt, we didn't see you there. We won't talk anymore," stammered Taryn as she waited for him to yell at her. He never did.

He was too busy admiring Cristina. He just loved watching her operate. The look of determination and happiness she had on always brought a smile to his face.

He used to come to watch her whenever he had the chance. He forgot how much he missed this. For the past five years, all he had left of Cristina was a picture of them operating together tucked away in his sock drawer. But now there she was operating in OR 3 just like old times.

In the OR, the surgeons were ready to restart the heartbeat.

"Charge to 100. Clear!" shouted Cristina as she watched the monitor.

"There's no heartbeat," responded Maggie.

"No, charge to 120. Clear! That right there! That. Is that a rhythm?"

"Dr. Yang, I don't see anything," replied Shane.

"What you don't see that?! Charge to 150!"

"There's nothing Dr. Yang. There's barely anything."

"Alright, charge to 170!" bared Cristina, who was staring frustratedly at the monitor and waiting for a rhythm.

"Dr. Yang!" warned Shane.

"Charge!"

"Oh my god!" screamed Maggie as a rhythm appeared on the monitor.

"There," Cristina gasped in relief.

In the OR everyone started clapping and cheering in shock.

"And that is why she is Cristina freakin' Yang. The cardio god," said Alex from the back.

"She really is a god," replied Taryn marveling at what had just had happened.

With a quick glance up into the gallery, Cristina smirked in pride at the sight of everyone's shocked faces. She was about to look back down when she noticed someone, in particular, staring back at her intently.

It was just like five years ago when they couldn't help but get lost in each other's eyes through that very same gallery window.

* * *

 ** _Go favourite and comment!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey! As promised here is chapter 7! It's a tad bit short but very crucial. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it._**

 _ **Shoutout to Snivellus for helping me edit! Love you lots!**_

 ** _Keep the comments coming!_**

* * *

 _Season 16 Episode 6 "Love the way you lie"_

It was just like five years ago when they couldn't help but get lost in each other's eyes through that very same gallery window.

"Dr. Yang?" Shane asked as he noticed her staring without moving into the gallery window.

"What? Oh. Yes," replied Cristina, embarrassed as she realized that she hadn't quite finished sewing the skin over the sternum back together. If she was being honest, for an entire five seconds she had forgotten she was even operating.

She quickly finished off the row of neat stitches and took a step back to admire her work.

"Perfect. We're all done for now."

"That was amazing, Dr. Yang!" replied Lianne.

"I know, Clumsy. Would you like to clean up?" asked Cristina.

"It would be an honor." the intern replied, smiling at Christina and nodding her head.

"Ok. Thank you to everyone for assisting," continued Cristina as she Maggie and Shane made their way to the scrub room.

"You were amazing in there," said Maggie as she started scrubbing her hands with soap.

"I know. I'm brilliant."

"That was a very close call," remarked Shane.

"Yeah, it was. Thank god it worked," mumbled Cristina as she dried her hands.

"It was really nice being able to work with you again," said Maggie, about to leave.

"Drinks are on me tonight at Joe's!" yelled Cristina as she smiled brightly at Shane and Maggie.

* * *

As Cristina entered the cafeteria looking for some chocolate pudding to snack on, she almost got tackled when Meredith ran towards her.

"So! What was that all about?" asked Meredith with a wide grin on her face.

"What was what all about?" replied Cristina batting her eyes innocently.

"You and Owen staring so intensely at one another during the surgery." said Meredith, mocking Cristina by looking off into the distance wistfully.

"Ok. First of all, we weren't staring at each other. It was just a glance," groaned Cristina, reaching to grab the last container of chocolate pudding.

"Was it really though?" questioned Meredith as she bit into an apple.

"Yes, it was. Just a glance and nothing more."

"Yang! Grey! Over here," motioned Alex who was already seated at one of the tables.

"Hey," greeted Cristina as she stuffed another spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"Hey. You gonna tell us what was up with you and Hunt in the OR today?" asked Alex as he munched on his fries.

"I asked her the same thing. She said it was nothing," smirked Meredith, plucking a french fry from Alex.

"Oh my goddd," groaned Cristina. "It was nothing, I swear! It's also been five years. We've both moved on," she explained, exasperated that her own friends wouldn't believe her. Then again, she wasn't sure if she could even believe herself.

A couple of tables away sat Owen, pretending to read an old newspaper he had found on his seat. Instead, he was watching Cristina laugh from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey you," said Amelia as she approached Owen with her lunch in hand.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" She reached down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just...reading," said Owen as he motioned towards the paper.

"Oh really?" questioned Amelia. She thought she saw him gazing at Cristina the whole time, but maybe she had just imagined it.

"So, what's up?"

"Not much. I just…. I wanted to talk about us," answered Amelia tentatively as she took a seat across from the trauma surgeon.

"What's there to talk about?"

"I kinda feel like we've been distant from each other," said Amelia, glancing anxiously up at Owen through her lashes.

"Why do you always just assume things? First, you tell me that our whole relationship is just a result of your tumor, and that it was never meant to work out. Now you're complaining about how we're distancing from each other when we just got back together? Amelia, you have to make up your mind." growled Owen, raising his voice and standing up from his chair.

"Owen, why don't you sit down and we can sort this out?" asked Amelia, pulling out the chair next to her and motioning for him to sit down.

Owen's pager then went off, telling him that an incoming trauma was approaching. Saved by the pager he thought.

"I have to go," said Owen through gritted teeth as he scrambled away. Ever since Cristina came back to Seattle, all he wanted to do was spend time with her and avoid Amelia.

"What's up with those two?" questioned Alex as he motioned to Owen, who was practically running away from the cafeteria. Amelia was looking in his direction sadly.

"I don't know, nor do I care," replied Cristina as she licked the last drop of chocolate pudding off her spoon.

"Damn Yang. A little harsh don't you think?"

"Whatever," said Cristina as she quickly stood up and left to throw out her trash.

"Is she not completely over Hunt?" questioned Alex dumbfounded.

"Honestly Alex, I don't think so. I don't think either of them are completely over each other. I mean they were each other's great love," said Meredith thoughtfully.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the bar, Owen drowned down his second glass of beer as he reflected on the last couple of days. Ever since Cristina came back to Seattle, it was like a part of him just lit up.

A part of him that died when she left.

Owen couldn't count the number of times he wished she would come back. No matter who he dated or who he loved he always couldn't help comparing them to her. There are seven billion people out there, but there's only one Cristina Yang.

Amelia walked into Joe's bar. She was completely exhausted after a long day of being ignored by Owen and having to deal with sticky patients.

"Joe, can I get a Shirley temple please," she requested.

"Coming right up!" responded Joe dutifully.

"Thanks, Joe," nodded Amelia as Joe handed her the virgin drink.

"Dr. Hunt is in the back. If you're looking for him," said Joe as he pointed to where the ginger was sitting and staring into his glass.

"Thanks," responded Amelia, gathering her things and walking towards Owen. They were going to figure things out.

"Hey," said Amelia softly as she approached Owen.

"Hey, sorry for being... moody today," said Owen as he acknowledged Amelia.

"It's ok, I get it."

"You do?" asked Owen surprised.

"Yeah, I do." replied Amelia as she realized she knew all along but was too scared to accept the truth.

"Care to explain?" asked Owen confused as to what Amelia knew.

"The fact is, Owen, that you love Cristina."

"What? I mean, well yeah, I did but that was a long time ago," refuted Owen.

"No, Owen you still do. I don't think you ever stopped," said Amelia as she grasped Owen's hand to comfort him.

"She's the love of your life Owen. You could date countless women, even marry one and you could tell yourself that you love them but they'll never be her. They'll never be enough."

"What are you trying to say, Amelia?"

"What I'm trying to say is no matter how much we claim to love each other it will never be enough. We are not enough. Your heart beats for Cristina. So while she's still here, this time don't let her go Owen."

"Amelia, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes Owen I am," replied Amelia tearing up.

"B-but," stammered Owen.

"It's for the best Owen. You'll see. Now go get her back," said Amelia smiling sadly as she reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Amelia?"

"Goodbye Owen," said Amelia as she proceeded to leave Joe's bar leaving Owen with a lot to think about.

* * *

"Amelia?! Are you alright?" asked Meredith as she noticed Amelia trying to sneak in puffy eyed.

"Yeah, I'm ok," responded Amelia as she reached to hug Meredith.

"What happened?"

"I broke up with Owen. But I'm ok. We both know it was for the best."

* * *

 ** _I just wanted to thank you all for all your wonderful comments. It truly made my day seeing all the love you guys give to this fanfic. So keep them up!_**


End file.
